


me and mr wolf

by marilynmansonfuckme (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Depressing, F/M, Female Mikey Way, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marilynmansonfuckme
Summary: ok so this is bad and depressingfuckit
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	me and mr wolf

The first rule of being a student at Michelle’s college was “don’t fall in love with Pete Wentz”. Everyone knew it, from the freshmen to the seniors. Everyone except Michelle. She had never even really thought about dating or boys. She was more focused on getting good grades and reading in her spare time. Really, Michelle had only vaguely heard of Pete Wentz, and wasn’t aware of the way he famously ate girls’ hearts for breakfast.

The first thing Pete noticed about Michelle Way was that she was beautiful. She was the tallest girl in sophomore year, with the complexion of a porcelain doll and feathery pale brown hair that framed her face in fringe bangs and fell past her shoulders and down her back in loose waves. Her eyes, big and innocent, a pretty golden-brown color, were framed by long eyelashes and a pair of rectangular black glasses that had been broken and taped back together in the middle. Pete decided he wanted a piece of that. 

He walked up to her, with his green-brown eyes and thick eyeliner, red and black fringe falling in his face, and signature smirk. “Hey. You’re gorgeous.”, he purred. Michelle’s face flushed red. She’d never had someone talk to her like that before. “Th-thank you! M-my name’s Michelle. M-Michelle Way.” “Pretty name for a pretty girl. I’m Pete Wentz. I hope I see you around, sugar.” And with that, he flipped his bangs out of his face and walked away, leaving Michelle with stars in her eyes and a brand new crush.

That afternoon, when Michelle walked back to her dorm, she had big news for her roommate, a nice girl named Willow Beckett. “Willow, guess what?”, she smiled, twirling a lock of hair between her fingers. “What’s up?”, the other girl looked up from her laptop. “I have a crush, and he called me gorgeous!” Willow closed her laptop and gazed at Michelle with intense interest. “Ooh, you finally got a boy? Awesome! Who is it? Frank? Jimmy? Brendon?” Michelle shook her head. “Pete! Pete Wentz, he said his name was.” Willow choked on air, eyes widening. “No no no, you can’t like Pete! He’s bad news. Promise me you won’t go out with him.” Michelle blinked. “Uh… I-I promise?”

But the next day, when Pete approached Michelle and asked her out for coffee, she couldn’t help but say yes. She left for the date when Willow was asleep, and when she got to the coffee place, Pete was waiting for her. “H-hey.” “Hi, Michelle.”, he grinned at her. And that’s when Michelle Way fell in love. 

They met up every day after that, and eventually Pete got to first base, second base, third base, fourth base with her. She was in love, and he almost felt bad for manipulating an innocent girl’s emotions like that. Almost. But when she came to him crying, saying the condom they had used was broken and she was pregnant with his child… he turned her down. “I’m sorry,” he told her, “but I just can’t be a father.”

Pete wasn’t in love with Michelle. He had never been in love with anyone, and he never would be. But fuck, when he thought of the way she had looked at him like that, like he was her whole world… Pete was in love with Michelle.

Sighing and putting on his shoes, Pete knew what he had to do. He had to tell Michelle he really did love her, that he wanted to help raise their baby, or be with her through the abortion, if that was what she decided. He grabbed his skateboard, first going to a flower shop and buying her a beautiful bouquet of roses using all his pocket money. “For Michelle”, he had the man write on the tag. And he started to skate back to her dorm, through the busy road in the dark. He didn’t see the truck coming. 

He died with the roses in his hand, thinking of Michelle and the child he would never get to know. And she was never to know how he really felt.


End file.
